Illusions of the Heart
by ColoradoGirl93
Summary: What if Sakura complied with Sasuke's demand to kill Karin? What if she had really joined forces with one of the darkest ninja of their time? Sakura has a plan, but she loves Sasuke, can she follow through?  *possible lemon later, rated M to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to make another stroy, and I promise I will TRY to update ASAP! So basically it is what would happen if Sakura had killeed Karin and Sasuke accepted her.**

**D/C... I don't own Naruto unfortunately, but enjoy!**

"Prove it, kill her," Sasuke ordered.

Sakura looked at the girl behind Sasuke, from the looks of it she was mortally injured, she didn't have much time anyways. She began walking slowly towards Karin.

"Don't," she whispered between gasps, "he's not the same boy you knew."

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke taunted, "can't you handle it." He was about to strike a deadly blow when Sakura quickly leaned down and slit the girls throat, she died with a mixed look of shock and pity on her face.

Sasuke had to turn completely around to miss Sakura, the shock was clearly written on his face. _She actually did it, she killed Karin, for me! _A look of malice replaced the shock, he had Sakura completely under his control. "I'm going to tell you again Sakura, my goal is to destroy Konoha, do you really want to turn your back on your precious village?"

"I already told you, all I need is you. I don't want to spend another day without you."

In a flash Sasuke had Sakura pinned against a stone wall by the neck, he held a kunai menacingly close to her face. "Why don't I just kill you now then and put you out of your misery?"

"Do it," Sakura challenged. "You said yourself you could use a medical ninja, if you think you can find another with my skills in a short amount of time then DO IT!" Sakura knew she was taking a huge gamble, this wasn't the Sasuke she used to know, he could very well choose to kill her here and now.

Instead of striking her with the kunai though he squeezed her throat tighter, "if I even get the slightest feeling you are going to betray me Sakura, I'll kill you without a second thought." He let her go and began walking away, when Sakura didn't follow he turned to glare at her, she took it as a sign to follow him.

Just as they were about to leave the area Kakashi arrived. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and held the kunai to her throat, he wasn't going to chance her betraying him.

"Let her go Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke answer with a twisted laugh. "The days when I take orders from you are long past Kakashi."

Kakashi had to asses the situation and fast, _why isn't Sakura fighting back or trying to talk Sasuke out of this? Is she in a genjutsu?_ "Sakura! What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you try to kill Sasuke yourself? What are you thinking, MOVE!"

Sasuke laughed again, "yes Sakura, what are you thinking?"

She understood immediately, it was another test from Sasuke, she had to openly prove her allegiance to him, while trying to secretly convey a message to Kakashi-sensei. "I-I-I have been planning this for awhile. It was something I had to do."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi demanded.

"I have a duty to my heart, my allegiance lies with Sasuke!"

Just as Sakura shouted the last of her speech she saw the unmistakable orange jumpsuit and yellow hair. Naruto appeared almost out of thin air, and from the look on his face she could tell he had heard her.

"S-Sakura?" He asked dumbly.

"You heard me Naruto," she said as coldly as possible.

"I already lost one friend, I'm not losing another!" Naruto growled.

He rushed at them, he was milliseconds away from reaching them when a figure stepped in front of them and diverted his attack.

The man laughed, "well, well, well, isn't this a surprising turn of events." He looked around the the people surrounding him. "Why Sasuke, isn't this your former team?"

Sasuke said nothing, so the man continued, "and this girl, are you sure you want to take her with you, or will you dispose of her now?"

This time Sasuke answered, "I have use of her, for now."

"Very well," he began absorbing them to another dimension.

"Sakura! Why?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry," she said before completely disappearing.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled punching a pillar, completely destroying it. "How could she? We were going to bring him back together! Instead she joins him? I-I can't- I don't know what to-" Naruto began hypervenalating, Kakashi slapped him on the back, bringing him back to his senses. "How can yuo be so calm?" Naruto demanded, "don't you understand what just happened? SAKURA DEFECTED!"

"I don't think so," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean? Did you miss everything that just happened?"

"I think Sakura was trying to leave a message. She said she had a duty to her heart, Sai told us he believed Sakura was still in love with Sasuke and wished to stop him before he sunk any lower."

"So she joins him? How does that make any sense?"

"She has her heart set on stopping Sasuke, I think she is only pretending to be his follower to gain intel on the Akatsuki and betray Sasuke, she wants to kill him."

"Even if that's true your forgetting something. Sakura is in love with Sasuke, how can she bring herself to kill him?"

"That's up to Sakura's will, and this very well may turn out to be a suicide mission, but for now we have to take this girl's body back to Konoha and let them learn her secrets, and tell Tsunade what has happened and convince her not to list Sakura as a missing-nin."

Naruto didn't like it, but he knew Kakashi was right, they couldn't do anything for Sakura while she was in Sasuke's grasps, or else they would definately get her killed.

**Meanwhile:**

Sakura shrieked at the sensation she felt, she had never been absorbed before and the feeling was overwhelming. When they emerged completely a few seconds later, they were in a dark damp room. "Where are we?" She asked terrified.

Both men ignored her. "Madara, I want to ask you something," Sasuke said.

_Madara? Madara Uchiha? I thought he was dead, the first hokage killed him in their battle. What is going on?_

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I want Itachi's eyes."

"I knew you would ask eventually. I see the Mangekyo is taking its toll on you, I bet you can hardly see in front of you," Madara teased.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, Sakura almost ran into him. "I'm not in the mood, don't make fun of me," Sasuke warned.

"I don't see why your in a bad mood," Madara said continuing to walk, Sasuke and Sakura followed. "You proved to the five kages that your a force to be reckoned with, you killed Danzo, getting you one step closer to your revenge, granted you lost a teammate, but you recieved a new one in exchange. Seems like a pretty productive day to me."

"Speaking of teammates, where are Juugo and Suigetsu?"

"Oh now you care about their whereabouts?"

"I still have use for them, unless they have betrayed me."

Madara chuckled, "they haven't betrayed you, in fact Zetsu is leading them here now. They are in for a shock when they get back," he said beckoning to Sakura. He stopped all of a sudden, "speaking of which, are you sure you trust her here, this is a hideout afterall. How trustworthy is she?"

"If she even falters once I'll kill her," Sasuke said simply.

''Sounds promising. Anyways, when would you like the eye transfer to take place?"

Sasuke continued walking until he was standing before a stone operating table, "right now."

Madara chuckled again as if he were dealing with a child, earning him a glare from Sasuke. "You," Madara said turning to Sakura, "you're Tsunade's student right?"

"Um, yeah."

"I heard of your medical talents, some say you're close to surpassing your master, you'll assist me in the operation."

Sakura realized she was shaking, she tried to control herself, "right."

**A Few Hours Later:**

"You might be sore, and you won't be able to take the bandages off for awhile, but when you do, you're gunna see the world in a whole new light."

"I can already feel Itachi's power, he's making me stronger already."

"Sakura," Madara called, she turned to address him.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke is still injured and dirty from battle, clean hin up and heal him, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sakura nodded at his commands. She immediately began her Mystical Palm technique on his chest, where she could see deep abrasions marring his perfect skin.

Sasuke grabbed her hand all of a sudden and yanked her towards his face, "you better not try anything Sakura, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I know, but you're hurt, let me heal you." Sasuke let her hand go and she continued. He was vunerable and they both knew it, but now wasn't the right time, Sakura had so much more she needed to find out. So for now she would heal him, and not deliver the lethal blow that could be done so easily.

When she had healed him adequately Sakura grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in water, she began washing his face. Absentmidedly she began tracing his features gently, _he looks so perfect physically, how can he be so dark?_ She asked herself.

All of a sudden a door opened and Madara walked in with two other men.

"Are you trying to 'ravish' Sasuke again Karin? You whore." The one who said that had pale skin and hair, and carried a large sword,_ wait! That's Zabuza's sword!_ The other had orange hair, and looked much to gentle to be associated with the new Sasuke. As they walked into the light, Shock overtook their face.

"Where's Karin?" The gentle looking one asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The other one demanded.

Sasuke sat up, "Karin became a burden, she is dead. This is Sakura, she killed her, she is our new medic."

The one with the sword walked up to her, "you killed Karin?" He asked looking her up and down, Sakura nodded cautiously. "Well then, that makes you my hero!" He stuck his hand out, "I was so tired of that annoying bitch, I always told Sasuke she was useless, oh, I'm Suigetsu."

Sakura shook his hand nervously as the other man approached her. He bowed his head politely, "I am Juugo, welcome to our team." Sakura returned his geasture, "thank you.''

"Have you finished with Sasuke yet?" Madara asked.

"Just about."

"Well finish up quickly and then Suigetsu and Juugo will help you take Sasuke to his room, he needs his rest." Madara turned to leave, but then turned back, "oh Sasuke, where will your new member be sleeping?"

"In my room," Sasuke answered, Sakura felt a blush creeping onto her face. "At least until I can trust her to not go sneaking around at night," he finished.

"Very well," Madara said leaving.

**Konoha:**

Tsunade pounded her fists on the table. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Sakura was very efficient," Kakashi said, "she knocked her guards out cold and made sure she had time before me and Naruto got there, it was well thought out."

"I don't care how thought out it was, the fact is that Sakura had joined forced with Sasuke, an Akatsuki member and an international criminal!"

"I already told you I don't think that's the case," Kakashi said exasperated.

"But you don't know for sure! You know I have to classify her as a missing-nin."

"Don't," Naruto said coarsely. Tsunade couldn't help but notice the kid looked like a mess, she felt bad for him. "I already lost Sasuke, I won't lose Sakura too, she knows what she's doing, I know she does.

Tsunade closed her eyes, Sakura was he apprentice there was no way she wanted to list her as a criminal. "All right look, for now I will out Sakura on mission status, but if she doesn't come back soon, im going to have to change it."

"Got it," giving Tsunande a thumbs up.

When they left Tsunade poured some sake, _how did it come to this?_ She asked herself.

**Meanwhile:**

"Well here, you are," Suigetsu said opening a wooden door.

Sakura expected to find some of Sasuke's childood momentos or pictures, or even clothers on the floor, but there was none. Sasuke's room was immaculate, and made Sakura feel bored out of her mind. She followed Suigetsu and Juugo to lay Sasuke on his bed, on the way there she saw a blanket and pillow, she presumed this is where she would be sleeping.

Once they left Sasuke spoke, "it's late, make your be and go to sleep."

Sakura complied immediatley, but found she couldn't sleep. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you sleep when you left the village."

"Terribly."

"Oh." Sakura put her head down.

"You get stronger and miss less and less the longer you are gone."

"Oh so it's a time factor."

"Yes." Sasuke laid down then sat back up immediately. "Are you losing your nerve Sakura?"

"Of course not, I'm just having some trouble sleeping.

"Good, because I have big plans for you."

**So I hope you guys liked t! If you did review and tell me why, If you didn't like it give me suggestions! I love reviews so a really big thank you to anyone who read and reviewed.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I finally got a computer and internet... I am so sorry to everyone who was reading this story, I wanted to update sooner but I couldn't. But now I am back and I plan to update all of my stories within the next couple of days, and keep them going on a regular basis! So once again sorry, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Of course I don't own Naruto... :(**

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice cracked as he screamed her name, he reached out for her, but she kept sliding out of his grasp until she was in someone's shadow. She looked up, it was Sasuke, he grabbed her arm, "she's mine now," he sneered at Naruto and laughed maliciously. Sakura tried to wriggle from his grasp, "Naruto please, help!" Naruto looked up at her, pain no longer engulfed his face, instead it was a look of utter hatred, "TRAITOR!" he yelled. Naruto took out his kunai and slashed at her, Sakura saw a flash of white and-

Sakura sat straight up, she was panting and sweating, she touched her throat gently, she could still feel the cold metal of the kunai cutting her. She shivered and tried to collect her thoughts, it took a moment for her to register where she was._ Oh yeah, that's right, I'm with Sasuke._ It didn't even feel good to think that, almost instantaneously Sakura began to sob. _I can't believe I ran out on my friends, my family, my home, all for him._ She looked at the sleeping form only feet away from her. It would be so easy to kill him now. She knew she had done this to get information, but she couldn't take it, she just wanted him out of her life, she wanted to back to the people who genuinely cared about her.

She got up silently and crept to Sasuke's bedside, she hovered over him for a moment, one strike, that's all it would take. Sakura raised her hand, and quicker than lightening, she fell to the floor with Sasuke ontop of her, roughly pinning her hands above her head. She was amazed at his quickness and accuracy, even with the bandages covering his eyes.

"That's it Sakura, I knew I couldn't trust you, that was your first and only strike."

She had to think fast, "what the hell are you doing Sasuke, get off of me!" He looked confused for a second, _good it's working,_ she thought. "I was trying to wake you up to find out where the bathroom was, you didn't tell me anything before we went to bed."

Sasuke didn't move at first, but then slowly began getting off of her, "It's down the hall."

Sakura smirked knowing her plan had worked. "That's all I wanted, you can go back to bed now."

"I don't think so," Sasuke said, "I'm going with you.''

"I don't need a babysitter," Sakura snapped.

Sasuke turned his head towards her, even with the bandages on she knew he was glaring at her. She shut up and followed him into the hall. Despite herself, Sakura found she was walking terribly close to Sasuke, she didn't mean to, but this was one creepy place.

They stopped outside a door, "you have one minute," Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"59...58...57..."

Sakura understood and went in. She didn't really have to pee, so she just stood by the mirror looking at herself. _I'm so stupid. I can't have moments of weakness like that anymore or else I'm gunna wind up dead. I made my choice, now I have to stick with it._ She wet her face and prepared to go face Sasuke again.

"5...4...3..." he was saying as she came out. "Good," he said, "I thought I was going to have to go get you."

"When are you going to trust me?"

"When you earn it," he replied shortly and began walking back to his room.

They got back and laid in their beds, Sakura heard Sasuke drift back into sleep, but she stayed up thinking. She didn't know how she was going to earn his trust, she had already killed Karin, announced her defection to Kakashi and Naruto, helped transplant Itatchi's eyes, and healed him, _what else can I do,_ she asked herself. But she had no answer and began drifting into a restless sleep once again.

**The Next Morning**

"Sasuke come on," Madara said walking into the room.

Sakura opened her eyes just enough to see Madara's shadow and Sasuke getting up groggily before her.

"I told you never to wake me," Sasuke said moodily.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't sleep in on the days we have Akatsuki meetings," Madara teased. Sakura didn't know how he got away with that without Sasuke killing him.

"Alright I'm coming."

Madara turned to leave then stopped and looked at Sakura, "she can stay with Suigetsu and Juugo, I don't quite trust her yet.''

"Hn," Sasuke replied shortly.

Madara left the room, Sasuke got up and stood above Sakura. "I know you were listening, get up."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she said quietly.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge her apology, "get my clothes out of the closet," he ordered.

Sakura complied silently, but she thought it was amusing how he had to rely on her. He grabbed them roughly out of her hands when she gave them to him.

After they were done getting ready Sasuke and Sakura left the room, only to find Juugo and Suigetsu outside waiting for them.

"So I guess we're gunna wait in the ususal place?" Suigetsu asked lazily.

Sasuke didn't answer, so Suigetsu took it as a yes. "Alright, we'll take you to the meeting room then go on and wait for you in the lounge."

Juugo grabbed Sasuke's arm gently to guide him, but Sasuke recoiled, "I don't need your help," he said darkly. Juugo dropped his hand immediately, he looked hurt, and Sakura almost felt sorry for him. But Sasuke felt vunerable, and he would probably be like this until the bandages came off.

The group split up, and Sakura followed Juugo and Suigetsu. She wanted to find a way to follow Sasuke, but she knew she couldn't without getting caught. She looked at her companions, they weren't paying much attention to her, Suigetsu was rambling aimlessly, and Juugo was walking as if he were in a trance, staring up at the sky. Sakura decided the only way to get information for the time being was from them.

"So why didn't you two go with Sasuke?" She asked gingerly.

"We're not allowed," Juug replied timidly.

"What he means is," Suigetsu said interjecting, "is that we're good enough to follow Akatsuki orders and do their bidding, but not good enough to be honorary trusted members."

"Oh. Then why do you-" Sakura started to ask, but Suigetsu cut her off.

"Why did you come?"

Sakura didn't know how to respond. "I-uh-I- I want to follow Sasuke, I love him, I would do anything for him. When the village decided to kill him I turned my back on them."

"That's sweet," Juugo said.

"Ugh, great another fangirl, just what we need." Suigetsu said lazily.

"Hey I am not a fangirl! Sasuke said himself he has plans for me and I am an asset to him."

Suigetsu got in Sakura's face, "yeah well Karin was an asset too and look what happened to her. He used her ability until she failed him and then decided he needed someone else. So I hope for your sake growing up in that weak village didn't soften you, because at the first sign of weakness Sasuke will kill you!"

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke walked into the designated meeting room, "it doesn't seem like much of an Akatsuki meeting," he said sensing only Madara and Kisame's chakra.

"Now, now Sasuke, don't be to hasty, we have a lot to discuss."

Kisame snickered, Sasuke heard and threw a kunai with perfect precision directly at his head. Kisame dodged it and jumped up angrily, "I'm gunna teach you to respect your elders you little pipsqueak!"

Sasuke motioned for him to come try, but Madara stopped him.

"Enough, we came here to discuss not fight."

"What are we supposed to discuss, and where the hell is Zetsu?" Kisame demanded moodily.

"Here," Zetsu answered appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Good," Madara said sitting down, "come sit men. And to address your question Kisame, we will be discussing the Shinobi World War that we are about to partake in."

"The five great nations have formed an alliance and have chose the fourth Raikage as their leader." Zetsu announced.

"Interesting," Madara said.

"Ridiculous, the nations won't be able to hold an alliance, there is too much deception and bad blood between them." Kisame said.

"Oh no," Zetsu answered, "they are very concerned, and all plan to stick to this alliance, they feel it is the only way they can beat us."

They continued talking about strategies and the upcoming war, but Sasuke only half listened. Finally, bored, he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Madara inquired.

"My only interest is revenge, the destruction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The only reason I affiliate myself with the Akatsuki is to obtain my revenge, nothing else. When you start speaking of destroying that village and all the traitors in it, then I'll stay and listen."

"Sit down Sasuke, you haven't even let us get to the best part," Madara said.

Sasuke thought it over for a second then sat down, "you have three minutes."

"You did very good in recruiting that girl. The village has always been relatively accessible to us, but that was from an outsider's view. Now you have someone who knows the recnet workings of the village, their strongest shinobi, their battle plans and formations, and maybe even where they plan on hiding the jinjuriki. The girl truly is invaluable, and it is true, her skill indeed challenges that of her mentor."

"Go on," Sasuke said.

"We need to get information from the girl, everything she knows, she could be the key to your revenge."

Sasuke smiled in malice, "excellent."

**Normal POV**

Sakura, Suigetsu and Juugo were all just sitting around lazily when four figures approached them. Sakura recognized them all immediately, Sasuke, Madara, Kisame, and that creep Zetsu.

Sasuke walked directly up to Sakura, "you're going to give us all the information about the Village Hidden in the Leaves, now."

Sakura was a bit taken aback, "Sasuke you came from there too, you know just as much as I do."

"Don't play games with me Sakura, you know as well as I do that things have changed."

"Which is exactly why this is a waste of time," Kisame said. "As soon as the village got word that she joined us, they would have known we would want intel, so they would work on changing everything immediately."

"Not true," Madara said, "Itachi defected, and yet he was still able to gain access to the village numerous times from old weak spots and secret entrances, so it's still worth a try."

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke warned.

"Look what Madara said is true, the village's security is outdated, it's the same as when you left."

"She's lying," Zetsu said softly.

Sakura looked up in shock, so he knew. But she didn't have time to think if anything to say because Sasuke slammed her up against a wall. "If the village means nothing to you anymore then you're going to reveal its secrets. NOW!"

Sakura had to hold back tears, she knew it was wrong, but she had to do it. She just hoped they would start changing things immediately since she left. She hated Sasuke in this moment, but she had no one to blame but herself, she made her bed now she had to sleep in it.

"All of the old passages are blocked now," she began, "there are traps and some of the enterances and the village is under strict guard 24/7." Sakura spilled everything, who had advanced in rank, their strengths, weaknesses, plans she had overheard Lady Tsunade talking about, everything. She couldn't believe that she had done it, but by the looks on Sasuke and Madara's faces they were satisfied.

"I told you," Madara said cockily.

Sasuke let go of Sakura, she was sore from where he had pushed and pinned her. But she knew she had succeeded in making them all believe she was done with the village for now. _Please_, she thought, _please keep the villagers safe, I have to do this._

**My first update in like three months! It feels so good to be back! I hope you enjoyed it, and will show some love! **

**Comments, questions, concerns? REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT THEM! Seriously, I love reading reviews and it makes my work seem worth it! (Virtual hugs to those that review!)**

**See you soon!**


End file.
